vampire_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Warrior
In the past years Marina the half human-half vampire has been slaying vampires. Her mother died after she gave birth to her and marina never knew her father. Before her mother died she gave her amulet to protect herself .Now her Auntie Sarah has been taking care of her while she was little and has been trained to fight vampire. Now January 1950’s People grabbing weapons to protect and fight the vampires in a town called Woodsberg. Marina is all grown up and riding her horse to Woodsberg and she sense something in woods that is stalking her. It was old man walking towards her like a zombie but he was a vampire. He attacks her and knocks her down then she fights then slices him in half. Arriving to Woodsberg she gets stop by an officer. He asks her questions to see if she was not a vampire or demon. To prove she wasn’t they check her body and felt her skin but she as a little cold. So they decide to let her go through .While she looks at the people. Family and their children were hurt, abused and dead. She begins to have tears and got off the horse to get a drink from the café. A hunter named Neo stares at her and she stared back as she walked slowly to the café while neo was still staring. A man asks her do she want some beer but she deserves some water.Neo walks up to marina.He asked her what made her come to woodsberg but she refused to answer the question. Marina is only here to find somebody who killed her mother. Neo asked "who are you looking for". Marina tells him that she is looking for a man named Tanek. Neo and the hunters was shocked and convince to leave woodsberd but she refused. Marina and Neo get into a fight but are stopped by a man named Logan and his friend Ricky. ''' '''Marina tells them that she wants revenge for what happen to her mother. She tells Neo that she will do anything. Neo tells Marina that no one can survive a battle with Tanek. She tells him that inside of her that she has a special gift from her mother. Marina makes a deal with Neo. Logan tells her that he’s loyal and assistant to Tanek so he cannot betray his master over vengeance. Marina refused to do so and disappeared with her horse. Neo and his crew followed her in the forest while it was still daylight and the vampires haven’t return yet. While Marina and Neo riding their horses and Neo asked her what really happen to her mother when she was born. Marina thinks that her mother was killed by Tanek because her auntie tolded that her mother didn’t die giving birth to her. Marina mother’s name was Mary .Mary’s sister Sarah took Marina and escaped before Tanek was about to come. Mary gave Sarah an amulet to give to marina. After her mother died Sarah kept and trained marina into becoming a warrior. After beening trained, Sarah had to let marina go to fulfill her destiny. Neo needed some water so he went to lake but interrupted by vampire Alice. Marina heard the noise and came to save neo. Marina was late and surrounded by a group of the vampires so used her power from the amulet to kill them. The power turns them into stones and Marina snaps her fingers and all of them break into pieces. Marina throws a knife threw Alice’s leg. Marina wants alice to tell tanek that the warrior is coming for not only revenge for Blood. Marina and Neo makes a plan to stop tanek's army. Logan and Ricky return to the castle and tell the master a young woman is looking for him. Tanek haves flashbacks from his past, from his mistake that the daughter of Mary is his match to complete his plan. Logan tells her name is marina and she wants vengeance from what he did. Tanek doesn’t know what he did to her mother which made him lie about the situation. Tanek force Logan to find and kill her so he can have the amulet to complete his plan. Tanek ask Ricky to kill his brother so the castle can be his. Logan went to see his sister Diana who is a vampire demon that is being treated with therapy from Tanek. Diana tells Logan that she was pregnant and been for 8 months now. Logan is furious that she kept it from him. Diana had an affair with Ricky when they were in high school before Logan met Ricky. Logan leaves and goes to look for marina. Ricky goes to kill victor but he was sleeping so decided not to kill him. Ricky tells Tanek that he couldn’t kill Victor because it wasn’t worth it. Tanek understand and kills him. While on the way to the castle Marina and Neo finds a cabin which is empty. Marina sense blood tissue on the floor and finds footprints. It was old man named Bruce Damien. Marina asks why he is living in a cabin. He tells them that his own sons are ruling his castle. It’s revealed that Bruce is the father of Tanek and Victor. Bruce see marina’s amulet and have a flashback of her past. It seems that marina’s mother was a friend of Bruce. Bruce gives marina a knife to use to kill Tanek .Bruce tells that the only way to kill Tanek is by stabbing him in the heart. Marina goes to kill tanek but runs into logan who tries to kill her. Logan stabs her but gets distracted when he sees ricky coughing on his own blood then he pass out. Logan runs and catches him.Logan ask him who did this to him. Ricky tells him it was tanek which make logan angry.Logan teams up Marina and Neo. Diana eavesdrops and almost shoots marina but stopped by Logan. Logan shows them his secret passageway where he keeps his weapons. Victor goes to Tanek and tells him why was Ricky trying to kill him but Tanek didn’t answer. He tells him it was for a good cause. Then Tanek slays victor head. Marina and Neo go to the castle and gets surrounding by the vampires. Logan shoots them all while Marina tries escapes. Marina saw a painting of Tanek holding a woman which was her mother. She has a flashback. Marina eavesdrops when Tanek orders his clan to kill her. Marina gets her sword out ready to fight and kills them all .Tanek tells her what she wants from him. She tells him that she wants revenge for what he did to her mother. Tanek tells marina the truth about her mother. It’s revealed that raped and killed marina mother because she chose her father over him. Marina and Tanek prepare to fight. Logan and Neo kill Tanek’s army and goes to help marina. Marina struggles and Logan stabs in the back. Tanek chokes him to death while marina gets mad and the amulet starts glowing. She pulls out and aims to Tanek which made him burn. He turns to marina when she comes toward him and stabs him in the heart. Marina in quote “This for my mother and I had to suffer from her death now it’s time for you to suffer”. She then stabs him again. Marina finally has her revenge. Marina says in quote “This is just the beginning”. Marina and Neo decided to leave Woodsberg for a whilekeep the people safe from the vampires. Neo kisses marina then both of them takes off. Bruce is glad his evil son is dead. A stranger comes uninvited to his cabin and Bruce tells him” someone been wolfing out lately”. The stranger responded “Just to let you know my clan is ready for another war”. Bruce responded “was“. It was 2,000 years ago after that battle you started “the stranger responded. Bruce respond” This one is different now because we have a new outcome”. A gang of creatures known as wolves surrounded the cabin. “Credits”